Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Bramblethorn--For Approval Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 'added whiskers Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Remember to add the link to the characters page at the top so I can check the description. I think you overblurred the shading, it's there but I'm struggling to see it and it's dark enough. Try around 5-10 gussian blur. Don't be afraid of under blurring, it's easy to blur it more than redo the entire thing. 21:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''you'd think I'd know that from WW. Anyway, the shading thing was a bit difficult since it was all one layer, but I figured it out. I created two more layers--one for shading and one for the lineart on top. Then I just did extra shading over it. I ''did ''blur it at about 18 the second time, but that's because there was already something there, make sense? I think it looks better to some degree. Are the legs supposed to look that dark....? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Have you tested that you can save it as multiple layers since the new update? Anyways, yes lighten the legs. It must be dark enough that it can easily be seen but not dark enough that the stripes underneath cannot be seen. 05:05, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I have tested it. Accidentally, but, I have. Doesn't work. I don't think it has to do with paint.net. I'm pretty sure it has to do with my computer. Any ideas on how I'd fix the legs? Also, I noticed for Firepelt... he's supposed to look identical to Firestar, but I made him a solid tabby. Doesn't Firestar have a tan belly or something? I keep reaching for the signature button, but it's not there Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:10, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Try highlights. It's the same as shading except you are using a lighter colour. Firestar's full description is lean, ginger tabby tom with a flame-colored, sleek thick pelt (oh and thick doesn't mean long, Tallstar is short-thick furred and it's entirely possible), a pale orange belly and a long tail. He has bright, emerald-green eyes and large ears. Yes on that orange belly part. 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''does this look any better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 23:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Yep! Now can you lighten it around the back legs, add shading at the very bottom of the tail and to add a chin? 23:53, February 26, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''If you look at the picture of Belle I based the picture off of, there is no recognizable chin. It just kinda flows in. Maybe on the shorthaired you can add a bit more of a chin (I do kinda have that) but for the longhaired, I feel like the fur should hide that line. But, does this look better? Lighten the belly and tip of tail shading a little and perhaps blur or smudge the pale part more. I think the stripes need a redoing, they need to be differently shaped and sized and it's to constant right now. 03:14, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ............... maybe I'll do this tomorrow...... I just finished my revised version of Firepelt. Posting on his page now.... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 01:08, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Do you know what underbelly means? It about means just the belly and maybe a bit to the inside of the legs. The pale parts here don't really represent that. 22:39, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, the cat I based the lineart pose off of has a white underbelly, and this is what you see. When I think "underbelly" I usually think "muzzle, chest, and belly". Besides, if you look at Bramblestar's leader pose, it shows this, and Bramblethorn is meant to look identical. I'm still reaching for that signature button and it's still not there! :/ #hardhabittobreak Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Err, is this done? Can I put it on his page now? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 14:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, I saw on WW how you'd do texture, so, do you have an idea on which of these characters might need texture added? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:09, March 5, 2016 (UTC) It's optional but it is difficult. Add some shading under the face, under where the chin is supposed to be. Try a line of shading from there towards the > and the other shading. 23:44, March 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:06, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Is this done yet? Sorry to seem impatient, but, I want to do more. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) can you make the ear pink a little more pink? Warriors wiki has a good example on their tutorial for ear pinks to use so check it out. 21:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Dreamkit (K) ~ For Approval Cutie. 00:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I feel like the hind paws are a little dark. And there shouldn't be so much ear pink. It should be blurred. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:04, March 6, 2016 (UTC) '''Reupload 21:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I also kinda feel like the ear pink isn't pale enough. And still not blurred enough but that might just be me. Take a look at my Furrykit :) Also, Furrypelt was once a kittypet, but joined the Clans when she was 2 moons old. Should she have a kittypet image? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Also, just noticed something, not really seeing much shading... Define? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:11, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Reupload I'd say no since she was still a kit. That's what Warriors wiki does anyway. 21:20, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll go take that off the list then. Did you put up a new picture? It looks the same. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Furrypelt (K) ~ For Approval My precious... (Lord of the Rings reference) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Precious indeed! Blur the ginger some more to match the medicine cat. Also add some shading at => hind paw? 21:14, March 6, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''is this better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Charart